


we’re different, we’re better

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Demons, Gen, Greed!Yugyeom, Hell, Hell is literally on earth for them, Love Confessions, Lust!Bambam, M/M, Multiple Lives!AU, Multiple Selves, Possessive Behavior, Reincarnation ho, Romantic Fluff, Seven Deadly Sins, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hell on Earth. Basically.





	we’re different, we’re better

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now so I finally wrote it out. Enjoy. (:

 

 

“So... Bambam? It’s been a while, wouldn’t you say?” Yugyeom asks with a lovestruck smile on his face as he glances happily to the sunshine sky, suddenly much more content about being stuck on planet Earth. 

  
“I’m your hyung,” the other complains, although he grasps his hand into his own almost instinctively as they strolled through the city, and into the park. He didn’t care who sees or what face they made. It’s been too long since he’s been with Mammon. “Use the honorifics, this isn’t Hell.” Bambam interlocks their fingers together. 

  
Yugyeom laughs, “Deus, you’re _not._ Or at least, I don’t think. When’s your birthday? Mine’s the 17th of November.” 

  
“I, apparently, was born May 2nd. That’s one point for me,” Bambam starts swinging their joined hands, and they may as well be skipping like little children at this point. “I’m older.” 

  
“Okay, okay,” Yugyeom makes a face, nodding before leaning in teasingly, “What year, short stuff?” 

  
“‘97, dickhead.” 

  
“You’re not my hyung. But you’re not Korean, and these types of things may be a bit weird to foreigners, so I’ll let you slide. But yeah, I was born in ‘97 too, so we’re on the same level despite the,” and Yugyeom starts counting on his fingers, “seven month difference.” 

  
“Well then. It looks like I can never be anyone’s hyung.” 

  
“I bet you’ve been a ton of girls’ _oppa_ though.” Yugyeom suggests as pep talk. 

  
“That may be true, but...” 

  
Yugyeom squeezes his hand a bit. Honestly, the thought of Asmodeus—Bambam—getting flirtatious around female friends, trying to seduce them and basically feed off their sexual energy and stuff, always crossed his mind. Like, he _gets_ it. His best friend since the day they hatched in Hell and beyond, has to go around fucking and kissing other people to survive because it’s his nature and you _cannot_ stop the libido of the physical embodiment for Lust. It just irks Mammon from time to time because he’s _prince of Greed_ and Greed doesn’t share! 

  
He was jealous, like, _painstakingly_ jealous. He was greedy as hell, so of course that was bound to happen. Since he keeps having to live and die all over again, he has to suffer this fate. 

  
Asmodeus knew about all of this of course, because as soon as Yugyeom’s grip on his hand tightened, he laughs. “You’re a big baby,” Bambam responds to his absolutely, positively, 100% valid reason to be salty and possessive. “You know I love you, right?” 

  
Yugyeom nods, “Well, yeah, obviously.” 

 

“Then you know that you’re different, that _we’re_ different. Plus, if you were there you know good and well I’d let you join.” 

  
Yugyeom laughs. Honestly, they had such a fucked up sense of humor. And you know how humans blamed demons for their shortcomings and flaws? Demons blamed humans for theirs as well. This was one of those things. 

  
“We’re different, and we’re _better.”_ Yugyeom leads him to the swingset at the empty playground. 

  
They don’t even swing. They just sit there and admire the nature quietly, since they’d never have it in them to admit it was beautiful, because everything in creation itself was the enemy. They actually really loved walking barefoot through soft grass and looking at the fluffy cottonballs in the sky in all of it’s random shapes. They enjoyed picking up those soft, yellow flowers that were supposed to turn into dandelions, and sometimes Yugyeom would put them in his hair just for the hell of it. They liked dancing idiotically in the rain until they were slipping like idiots and gripping onto each other for dear life. 

  
But at the same time, they still want to go home. Home is where all their powers are locked away, where they’re in control and are treated as the underworld royalty they are. But they’re stuck in this twisted game, forced to live human lives over and over again, and sometimes be total strangers and never find each other forwhole _centuries—_ forced to be on a planet full of people, yet seemingly alone; and for what? It was so stupid and sick. They needed to get back to Hell eventually. 

  
Earth is wearing them thin, killing them from the inside. 

  
“Deus.” Yugyeom gripped his hand, thumbing over his knuckles, because he doesn’t know when he’ll even get this again—this comfort. “Do you wanna go home?” 

  
Bambam nods. “Of course. But we can’t. It’s too damn complicated, plus, we don’t even know where the other sins are.” 

  
“I know,” Yugyeom mutters before a long, careful pause. “Asmodeus?” 

  
“Hm?”

  
“Are you... are you mine?” 

  
Bambam smiles shyly, suddenly, looking downwards. “Is that your way of saying you love me, too?” 

  
Now it was Yugyeom’s turn to be shy. “W-well, yeah...” 

  
“Greedy bastard.” Asmodeus leans closer and kisses him, a feeling he hasn’t felt in a while that makes his chest warm no matter which bodies they’re in. It almost makes him ache, missing this despite it being so simplistic. 

  
They pull away gladly, with looks of nostalgia in their eyes, and Bambam hops up with his hand extended. “Let’s go home.” 

  
“Why? It’s not even that late.” The embodiment of Greed asked back. 

  
“Netflix and I-haven’t-seen-you-in-three-hundred-years chill?”

  
With a kiss to the other prince’s forehead, Yugyeom agrees, and grins. “Yes, your majesty.”  
  
 

 


End file.
